Birdie Momma and Daddy
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Jazmine has something special to show Huey early on Saturday. Huey can't say no HxJ Light fluff. Nothing crazy


Just something fluffy and light.

BTW- Jazmine and Huey are 10 in this story

OoOOOOoooOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOo

Huey blushed as he followed his friend up the hill, her hand was clutching onto his and tugging him upwards. She had come to his house early that morning- it was 6 Oclock when she first knocked on his door that Saturday morning. Huey was bundled up in a coat thrown over his PJs, sneakers on his feet and a scarf wrapped over his little chin. He felt foolish, but she was in such a rush to show him something that he had no time to really get dressed, plus, Riley was too busy cursing at him for waking him up.

You may be wondering why Huey Freeman would get up for something so seemingly ridiculous… and then get shoved out of his cozy bed to go running up the cold hill with the whiney mulatto girl. Well, the truth was, he liked her. Yep. Huey Freeman was smitten with a crush on the girl tugging him along. He tried to desperately fight it, but was finding it difficult.

He was almost sure she liked him back, but couldn't tell for sure.

"Jazmine, what was so important?" Huey breathed, annoyance tingeing his voice.

"You'll see!"

The two had made it to the top of the hill. Jazmine shoved him closer to the big tree. On the trunk, there was a hole with a nest stuffed inside. Huey's eyes widened as he peered inside, his mouth slightly ajar with child-like curiosity. He was a bit surprised to see four perfect, smooth robin eggs. They were no bigger than a bug… looking rather chilly in the cool fall air.

"Aren't they pretty?" She cooed, "Just think how neat it'll be when they hatch! I wonder where the mommy is,"

Huey moved away to look at Jazmine with a slightly worried look in his eyes, "Jazmine… Their mother flew south for the winter… they probably wont make it,"

Tears started to form in the little girls eyes as she thought about the horror of the precious baby birds never having a chance at life, "What!? But… but…"

"It happens sometimes," Huey shrugged.

"But…!"

"Wanna go watch TV?"

"No!" She exclaimed, going to the tree and reaching into the knot hole of the tree. Huey's eyebrow popped up.

"What are you doing?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question. He knew exactly what she was doing, but the words just came out without thinking. He did that sometimes with her.

"I'm saving these babies," She defended. She held out the skirt of her dress, placing a small smooth surfaced egg in the little nest the folds of the cloth made.

"Jazmine…"

"I can be their Mommy," She smiled sweetly, turning those big green eyes his way, "Wanna help?"

Yes.

"No,"

Her hurt expression made Huey inwardly flinch. Why was he so powerless with her? It kinda annoyed him most days. Especially today. His silk jamies weren't helping the frigid breeze hitting his dark skin.

She tucked the final egg in her skirt and headed down the hill with her face downward. Huey kicked himself mentally and followed her. He needed to get into some warm clothes. He needed to go back to bed. He needed some coffee, damnit!

Yes, even though he was ten, he liked coffee. He took it black. No sugar, no cream. No need for useless sweetness, it would only kill you.

They parted ways at the nook of the hill, Huey going left to his home, Jazmine going right. Huey could have sworn she had stopped for a moment in the middle of the street to look over her shoulder to see if he was following, but since he wasn't, he couldn't be too sure if she did or not.

Jazmine made it to her home, going straight to her bedroom to figure out what to do with her new babies. Even if she was sad that Huey wasn't helping, she was still happy about how she saved four little birdies. She placed the eggs on her bed as gently as she could. She could ask her parents to help her out later, but she didn't want to wake them up.

How to care for babies?

She dashed to her closet to get one of her least favorite scarves- it was really really warm, but that was because it was so itchy. She figured the babies wouldn't be able to tell if it was itchy since they were in eggs. She made a gentle nest on her little desk and brought each egg to the makeshift bed one at a time.

"There ya go," She giggled.

Meanwhile, Huey muttered as he made it into his home. Grandad and Riley were still sleeping soundlessly in their respective beds. Huey carried his little body into the kitchen where he sheded off his jacket and gathered up his breakfast. A bowl of granola cereal and a cup of steaming hot coffee.

As he dined on what most kids would grimace at the thought of eating, his thoughts went back to the Dubois girl. He felt guilty. She really didn't know what those eggs needed, did she?

Finishing up his breakfast, he picked up his bowl and mug and tossed them in the sink. He glanced at the clock; 6:45. Sheesh. It was too early to start the day… but he was too awake to go back to bed. Damn.

Muttering something to himself, he headed up the stairs. He really must have liked that stupid girl more than he had previously thought.

Jazmine giggled as she sat at her desk, talking sweetly to her new "friends".

"And when you hatch, we'll go play outside! And cook breakfast for Daddy and watch cartoons and play video games and…"

She was cut off by someone stepping into her bedroom. She looked up to see Huey coming in through the doorway. A big smile spread on her face when she saw him tossed his back pack on the floor and open up the zipper.

"Huey! You came to help with the babies!"

"They're eggs, Jazmine," Huey corrected her, taking out a very strange light and placing it on her desk. He plugged it in and aimed the light beam over the small make-shift nest, "Keep this light on them all the time. It'll help them hatch,"

A bigger smile spread on her lips as she tossed herself onto him, shoving him into a big hug that made his heart go crazy.

"Oh Huey! You're gonna be the BEST birdie Daddy!"

"What?"

"And I'll be the best birdie Momma! And we can take our babies for walks and play at the park and feed them," She trailed off, going on and on what they could do for their 'babies'. Huey couldn't hide his blush as she referred to him as "Daddy" and herself as "Momma".

He was about to protest, but he couldn't force himself. She was too cute and she was so excited and happy… maybe being a birdie daddy wouldn't be so hard…

So long as Jazmine was the birdie Momma.

OoOOOOoooOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOo

Just su'tin cute an' sweet 4 all yall. I think im gonna draw a scene from this… I had too much fun writing it XD

Uh… please review if ya got time I guess


End file.
